


Looking For Real Life

by weareboundless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flowerchild!Harry, M/M, Punk!Louis, darkish louis?, flowercrown!harry, punk!niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareboundless/pseuds/weareboundless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So, what brings you here Harry?” He asked with a small smirk as he leaned against the counter. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Harry squirmed a bit, “looking for a part time job,” he said shoving his hands into his pockets attempting to achieve a casual looking pose. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh?” Louis’ eyebrow rose a bit as he stared at Harry for a moment. “Wouldn’t you prefer something more,” his eyes moved to the flowers on his head before returning, “outdoorsy.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It started with a boy, but when doesn't it?

Harry was fifteen and home schooled.

Louis was seventeen and covered in tattoos.

Harry was home schooled because he was bullied when he was younger, to the point that he came home and told his parents he wanted to kill himself. 

Louis was covered in tattoos because he thought it made him original and his way to say 'fuck the mainstream media culture.'

Harry came from a home with an over protective mother and a father who didn't stay when the flowers became an issue.

Louis' been through two fathers, the first he doesn't really remember and the second wasn't the friendliest. His mother was constantly working and left Louis to basically raise his sisters, the only problem was he had a bit too much of a temper leaving the oldest sister to care for them after Louis left. 

At fifteen Harry rarely left his house and only went outside with his mother because of kids in the neighborhood. 

At seventeen Louis has already been kicked out of his home and school for violence. 

Harry has never had a job in his life.

Louis works at a tattoo parlor to keep up with rent.

Harry is eighteen and has decided he is tried of hiding and is spending his last year of schooling in public school.

Louis is twenty and has been arrested for fighting.

The first time Louis sees Harry they're in a grocery store and Harry has a crown of flowers in his hair. With his big eyes he is the epitome of innocence. Louis can barely keep his hands to himself wanting to reach out and tug on one of the boy's curls. 

They don't speak that day.

The first time Harry sees Louis they're in a bakery. Harry is looking for a part time job (but the flower shop is more appealing). Louis is picking up a cake for his friend's birthday. Harry is a little intimidated by the tattoos and piercings and is terrified when he bumps into the shorter boy by accident. 

"S-sorry," Harry stuttered out feeling even more intimidated under the boy's gaze. 

It was clear the Harry was taller than Louis, but the way that he carried himself had him looking shorter than he really is. 

"Who are you?" Louis asked ignoring the apology. 

"Harry," he replied softly as he rocked on his heels nervously.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Louis who had a command on the tip of his tongue, but managed to reframe from saying anything. "So, what brings you here Harry?" He asked with a small smirk as he leaned against the counter. 

Harry squirmed a bit, "looking for a part time job," he said shoving his hands into his pockets attempting to achieve a casual looking pose. 

"Oh?" Louis' eyebrow rose a bit as he stared at Harry for a moment. "Wouldn't you prefer something more," his eyes moved to the flowers on his head before returning, "outdoorsy." 

By this point Harry was blushing up a storm and his hands had moved to curl around the hem of his shirt, fidgeting. "I applied at the flower shop."

Harry has always been a people pleaser, at least that's what his mother has always told him, but it would explain the light swell in his chest when Louis smiled and nodded his head murmuring, "that's good."

He really didn't want the conversation to end, he found himself grasping for something to bring up. "So, um, what are you doing here?" Louis' smirk made Harry feel as if he knew exactly what he was thinking, which in itself was a bit unnerving. 

"Getting cake for a friends birthday, he's having a party," there was a small pause, "come with me." It was clearly a demand versus a question, and it had Harry at a loss for words because he by no means was expecting that. "I don't know you though," there, he clearly couldn't argue with that sort of logic, right?

Louis' nose wrinkled up, "so? What's there to know? I'm Louis, I drive, I'm clearly responsible since I'm in charge of the cake." Harry wasn't given a chance to respond as an employee appeared from the back with a box for Louis. He grinned and thanked them immediately heading towards the door only pausing to look back at Harry, "I'll swing by 'round seven, so be ready, I don't like to be kept waiting." With that the boy disappeared out the door leaving Harry in a bit of a daze not entirely sure as to what just happened. 

It wasn't until he was already half way home that he realized Louis didn't know where he lived. 

At five till seven Harry was sitting in front of his closet as he had been for the last hour. He couldn't recall telling Louis where he lived, that seems like something someone would remember, which is what lead to his conflict. 

The doorbell had Harry's head whipping towards his clock, it was before seven, but that didn't stop the feeling of his stomach dropping since he was nowhere near ready. 

Harry let out a breath and shook his head, he didn't tell Louis where he lived, so he couldn't be at the door. In order to solve the crisis Harry got up and walked to the stairs leaning over the balcony to see who was at the door after hearing his mother's voice. 

Seeing the familiar red hair Harry let out a squeak, one that was louder than he had realized since both people looked up at him with a frown. "Harry, I told you to be ready by seven, and you didn't explain what was going on to your mother?" Harry frowned clearly hearing the disappointment in Louis' words. "I-I didn't, I mean, I just. Sorry?" 

"So you know him then?" Harry quickly nodded his head at his mother's question, even if it wasn't entirely true. He watched Louis walk into the house and up the stairs before grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards his room. "Which one?" Harry just pointed and was quickly tugged into the room letting the boy more or less treat him like a rag doll as he was pushed on to his bed. 

"I told you to be ready by seven," Louis repeated with a bit of a scowl before turning and beginning to go through Harry's closet. "H-how did you know where I live though?" Louis threw a glance over his shoulder as if he was looking for something before returning his focus to the closet and shrugging. "Doesn't matter." 

His tone was firm, and Harry didn't say another word. He shifted on the bed watching the back of Louis' shirt tighten and relax as he continued going through his closet eventually tugging things out and turning to the younger boy. "Hurry up and get dressed, we're already late now," Harry bit his lip and did as he was told disappearing into the bathroom to change. 

Harry wasn't use to the type of music Louis listened to; he was use to acoustic, calm and quiet things. Louis was basically the exact opposite with loud, well loud everything. Harry wasn't quite sure how to describe any of it without using the word noise, but of course he did almost have a heart attack when the music first started causing Louis to laugh. No one spoke, Louis just hummed along with the music while Harry really just wanted to plug his ears, but reframed. He could only assume that Louis might be a little offended if he did that. 

At the house Harry found himself wishing he were back in the car. The music was nowhere near as loud and people was staring him oddly, something that he had grown used to, but still was embarrassed by nevertheless. He jumped when he felt an arm wrap around his waist, and he didn't really relax when he realized that it was Louis. 

A part of the boy did trust Louis, he wasn't sure why, but another part of him kept holding on to the fact that he didn't know this boy and this was ridiculously stupid. Then of course it didn't help that Harry was completely out of his comfort zone. He didn't know where he was or who any of these people were, they all looked similar to Louis, besides a few people that caught his eye as they walked through the house while Louis said hello to everyone. 

It took a squeeze to his side to catch his attention, "Harry," Louis said shaking his head a bit, "this is Niall," he said nodding at the blonde with a large grin and spiky shirt. Once he noticed them, it was a bit of a fixation that neither of the other boy's seemed to notice as they spoke about whoever had just walked in, Harry honestly didn't care. They might not have noticed his lack of enthusiasm for the conversation, but what they did notice was the boy lightly touching the tips of the spikes. Niall let out a laugh causing Harry to jerk his hand back startled at the sudden booming sound before glancing over to Louis who was chuckling himself. "Looked like a little kid, it was hilarious and a bit adorable mate," it was clear the longer he spoke that he was already drunk. 

Louis just tightened his grip, "the crown helps," he added on which Niall immediately agreed with. 

The evening went by in a flash, a constant stream of faces and names that he would never remember. Neither of them drank, but it was clear that Louis would have liked to, if the way he continued to look over to the kitchen was anything to go by. When Louis leaned in Harry had been expecting him to ask, but was shocked when he asked to dance. Harry quickly shook his head in response, "I don't know how," was his response once again blushing bright red. 

Louis smirked and lightly pushed him towards the dancing bodies ignoring Harry's pleas. "You'll be fine," he assured spinning the boy to face him. "Just relax, yeah? I've got ya," Louis said moving his hands to Harry's hips and pushing their bodies flush together before he started moving their hips grinning at how pliant Harry was. His kept his grip firm as he continued to rock their hips together as he leaned forward and connected his lips to Harry's neck feeling the other's Adams apple bob. 

It took a few encouraging nips from Louis before Harry eased into the motions moving his hips and slowly letting one of his arms rest on Louis' shoulder; his hand clutching the fabric on his back as the other jumped around awkwardly until Louis grabbed it and placed it on his waist. As they continued to dance Harry could feel the temperature begin to ride drastically, Louis' fringe already plastered to his forehead. 

With each passing beat the boy found he was growing more comfortable, and more brazen with his movements letting his head tip to the side slightly as he felt the return of Louis' lips on his skin letting out a low moan at the contact. It was momentary and had Harry whining in protest looking to see why it stopped. Louis pulled away just far enough so that Harry would release his shirt, but not actually move his arm before swiveling around to press his back to Harry's chest. 

One of Louis' hands tangled with the one still slung over his shoulder while the other directed Harry's free hand where to rest as he kicked up his dancing once again managing to catch Harry off guard. The boy could only attempt to keep up as Louis danced, it was painfully obvious how Harry was reacting to this, and Louis could also tell without much effort really. 

Louis head tilted back and rested on Harry's chest as the beat slowed and the hand on Louis' hip tightened when he felt the boy beginning to pull away. He kept one of their hands clasp together as he tugged on Harry and continued to do so until they were outside. 

"What about the cake?"

"Niall probably already ate it, the boy eats like an elephant," Louis said with a shrug. Harry could only assume he was over exaggerating because that seemed a bit ridiculous. 

"Come on, you've got school tomorrow," Louis said ending the silence as he tugged on Harry pulling him towards the car once again. Harry's nice wrinkled up as he tugged on his shirt trying to cool down. "How do you know that?"

"Your mom popped in while you were changing," Louis spoke casually as he released Harry's hand before walking to the driver’s side. Harry had the sudden feeling that if was going to keep hanging out with Louis that there would be a lot of these moments. 

Harry's fingers reached up to graze over the wilted flowers sitting on his head, "how'd those stay on anyways?" Louis asked glancing over to the boy as he touched them. "Bobby pins," if Harry blushed anymore Louis was certain that it would become permanent, but it was still cute regardless. "Smart idea," Louis didn't mention noticing the way Harry attempted to bite back a smile and fiddle his fingers in his lap. 

Walking up to the house Louis had one hand on Harry's lower back and looped an arm around the back of Harry's neck once they were at the door to tug him down so he could kiss the boy before leaving without a single word.

Once in his car Louis watched as Harry's face turned into a look of awe; a small smirk on his own. He watched as Harry's fingers brushed over his lips turning to look at the car before giving a small wave and ducking inside.

Harry had expected to be grilled when he got inside, but was pleasantly surprised when his mother only asked a few simple questions, questions that mostly revolved around Louis. For the most part he was able to answer them with ease, a few he felt as if he needed to shift his answers a bit, the questions that generally were directed around how long they had known one another and things of that nature. Nothing that Harry didn't expect of his mother, it was perfectly understandable. 

"So did you forget something?" It was the only greeting Harry received the next day at school as he went through his locker. 

Harry's eyes had widened remembering that he was suppose to have talked to his mother about hanging out with Liam after he had left the bakery, but he had completely forgotten. "Liam, I'm sorry, I forgot," from there Harry explained. The story continued through their homeroom class and by the time they saw each other again at lunch, Liam was caught up. 

Liam wasn't completely supportive of the idea, especially after Harry admitted that he was certain he hadn't told Louis where he lived, but the boy, for the most p art, bit his tongue and just told Harry to be careful. "Just to make this clear I don't support this, but I know you want to, well I don't really know what your doing, but just be careful, yeah? I'd rather not see you on the news because some freak kidnapped you or something," Liam said with a small frown as the pair walked towards their next class. Harry could only sigh in exasperation; they have had this conversation plenty of times since becoming friends. "I am careful, there was no drinking and stuff. Just talking and dancing," Harry reassured once again. 

Unlike when he was younger Harry had an easier time at school, people stuck to whispering behind his back and staring at the flowers that he always had on. There were only a few kids who still physically harassed him over the crown. It wasn't a daily abuse, mostly something to do when the boy's grew bored because when it came down to it, Harry kept to himself and if he didn't wear the flowers then a majority of the student body probably wouldn't even notice him. 

Liam met Harry outside of his class as he always did. Liam had quickly grown rather protective over the other boy, and while he couldn't always protect him, Harry did have a feeling that things would be more difficult without him. 

On the way out the two spoke casually about plans for the weekend coming up; however, Harry's face screwed up in confusion as he noticed a familiar car sitting in the parking lot clearly waiting for him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Harry's body jerked slightly as he suddenly felt Louis' nails dig into his skin, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Nick. "Haven't quite broken him in yet? Still a bit jumpy wouldn't ya say?" Louis went to lunge, but Harry's arms wrapped around him first. "Just ignore him," Harry whispered hiding his face in Louis' neck hesitantly brushing his lips over the skin. It was an action that immediately had Louis back to his seat._

Harry couldn't tell how long he had been there, but it was clearly long enough for him to have had a cigarette if the butt he had just flicked to the ground was anything to go by. Louis was leaned up against his car with his arms now crossed in front of his chest with a lazy smirk as the last of the smoke rolled off his lips. 

"Who-wait, is that him?" Liam asked a bit louder than necessary when he found Harry wasn't actually listening to him. To be fair Liam did wait until Harry had nodded before making his way over. There was nothing subtle about the way his shoulders squared up and his chin rose, in an attempt to be intimidating, but Louis was clearly just amused. 

"Liam no, don't, please just stop," Harry begged jogging to catch up to the other boy and tug on his shirt hoping to stop him. It didn't happen. 

"So who are ya then?" Louis straightened himself up and dropped his hands to his sides when Harry and Liam got close. "Louis, I suppose you're one of Harry's friends," he replied casually, his smirk morphed into a polite smile as he stuck his hand out. Liam glanced down at it, there was a moment that Harry really thought Liam wasn't going to take it, but he did. It was clear Liam was squeezing harder than necessary and Louis didn't seem fazed as he squeezed right back. 

"Yeah I am," Liam said firmly; however, that all went to shit when he winced under the pressure of Louis' grip. The second it happened Louis released Liam's hand with a bright grin as if he had won something. "Well as lovely as it was meeting you, Harry and I've gotta get going," he said in a sweet, one that clearly had a malicious undertone, voice before opening the passenger side door and gesturing for Harry to get in. 

Harry whispered his goodbye to Liam; confused about the boy's sudden attitude change, but didn't say anything as he got in the car and Louis shut the door. "You hurt him and I'll kill you," Liam said as angrily as he could, it clearly wasn't enough as Louis laughed and shook his head stopping when he was on the other side of his car. There was another small pause as if Louis was debating on whether or not to say something, and it was clear he was going to as he approached Liam once again. This time he didn't stop until their chests were almost touching and even though Louis had to look up to Liam the threat was still just as intimidating, especially to a kid who has never been in a fight in his life. 

"Look kid, you don't fucking know me, I don't give a shit what kind of peewee sport you play, you come at me and I'll fucking break your skull on this asphalt, got it?" The words came out with such a rehearsed ease that Liam wasn't actually able to respond, he'd never been around someone who could say something so seriously with such ease, as if he was asking about the weather, and the look on his face made it clear that he was completely serious. His hand reached up and Liam flinched back causing the smaller boy to chuckle as he patted his cheek with a bit more force than necessary. "Good kid," he said before walking away and leaving Liam to watch the car leave the parking lot. 

Harry had been watching, but the words between the two were too quiet for him to make out, he only had Liam's expression to go off of. 

"What did you and Liam talk about?" Harry asked making a bit of a face as Louis turned his music up. "What kind of flowers are those?" He asked glancing over to Harry's flowers that were nestled safely on his head. Harry's fingers reached up and brushed over the various shades of purple petals with a smile on his face, "It's a mixture, there're um baby's breath, chrysanthemums, hydrangea, and lisianthus," Harry listed off with ease. "Which one's the white ones," Louis asked as he continued driving. "Baby's breath," he replied clearly excited that Louis was showing an interest in the flowers. 

Harry looked around frowning a bit as he noticed their location become unfamiliar. "Louis, where are we?" He asked ignoring the thumping in his chest from the music. "Heading to mine," Louis responded as he changed the song. "Oh, I need to call my mother," Harry said for the cellphone in his backpack and Louis turned the music down. He hesitated, "what do I tell her?"

Louis's eyebrow rose and he glanced over to Harry, "that we're hanging out?" 

"I'm not suppose to hang out with people until I finish my homework."

"Well then tell her you have none, or tell her I'm helping you," Louis offered with a shrug. 

"Right, okay," Harry said before calling his mother and repeating what Louis had said. 

Once Harry hung up the phone Louis immediately turned the music back up bobbing his head along with the beat. 

Approaching Louis' apartment Harry could hear the music being played, but he didn't ask. He just followed Louis chewing on his lip a little nervous about what he was going to see. He wasn't entirely sure what he thought he was going to see, but it would be an understatement to say that he as bit shocked to see a girl in nothing but a shirt dancing around the room with a quite large amount of bras laid out. She didn't really look like Louis or his friends; she wasn't covered in tattoos or piercings. She didn't have crazy colored or styled hair, in fact all she had were two tattoos, one on the back of each calf. Otherwise she looked more like a catalog model to Harry. 

"Hey El," Louis greeted and the girl didn't bother to stop dancing, just turned around and flashed him a bright smile. "Oh! You've brought company," she exclaimed with a grin before wiggling her fingers at Harry. 

"Why are there bras all over?" Harry asked with his eyebrows furrowed as Louis led him over to the couch. "They're drying and then I need to pick one to wear tonight," she said giving one more twirl in time with the music. "Have work tonight?" Louis asked as he started looking at the different bras that were laid out. While he looked at the bras Eleanor settled down next to Harry who felt a bit awkward seeing as the girl was only in a shirt and her underwear. "Why are you wearing flowers?" She asked reaching out to touch the crown.

Harry wasn't used to other people touching his flowers, but instead of flinching back he just bit his lip and watched her. A look of shock reached her face before it was replaced with excitement, "they're real," she stated happily as she pulled her hand back. "You should make me one, or teach me how! It'd be a lot of fun, I'm great company," she rattled off only stopped when Luis told her to shut up and threw one of the bras at her. 

"Thanks, love," she said kissing his cheek before disappearing somewhere in the back. "That was Eleanor, but everyone calls her El, she's a bit out there, forgets to take her meds and whatnot," Louis explained offhandedly as if this was a normal occurrence, but then of course it by all means could be for all Harry knew. 

Harry didn't ask any questions, he just nodded his head not entirely sure if he wanted to know the whole story with her. His thoughts were only confirmed when he saw her walk out in what really couldn't be considered clothing. She placed a kiss on Louis' head wishing him a goodnight and heading towards the door throwing an 'it was lovely ta meet ya Harry' over her shoulder. His face must have given away his confusion, as it most often did because Louis was chuckling. "She's a go-go dancer," his confusion only worsened making Louis' amusement rise. "We’ll go watch her sometime," he assured and Harry nodded letting the subject drop with ease. 

Harry didn't say anything as Louis turned off the music and disappeared from the room momentarily. "Are you hungry?" Louis asked as he walked back in the room and Harry nodded, "brilliant, then we'll meet up with Niall and Zayn," he said offhandedly as he went searching for something again. "Who's Zayn?" 

"You met him at the party, draped all over some girl with purple hair," he said from the other room and Harry did remember him, he was attractive, ridiculously attractive. It wasn't fair really. 

"Hey there!" Niall cheered when the two entered the diner. It became clearly apparent that they weren't on the greatest side of town, and that fact had Harry glued to Louis' side, something that he didn't really seem to mind all that much. Louis greeted the two and Harry waved as they slid into the booth across from the others. "Where's Perrie?" Louis asked looking to Zayn who just shrugged, "with the girls or something."

The group hadn't been sitting for long before they were interrupted, "well, well, well, what do we have here?" Harry's head turned to look at the older man who was now standing at the end of their table with an arrogant smirk. He could feel Louis tense next to him, "what the hell do you want?" He hissed out as Zayn and Niall both scowled. 

"Don't get your panties in a twist princess, I just wanted to say hello to your friend, seeing as he's new to the neighborhood and all, would've been rude." he said placing a hand on the table so he could lean down closer to Harry. It was obvious that Louis was doing everything he could not to punch the stranger. "Hello love, I'm Nick Grimshaw, but you can call me Grimmy," he purred out, his arrogant smirk a little more intimate than Harry was strictly comfortable with. "I'm Harry," he replied politely, blushing a bit as Louis' arm curled protectively around his shoulders. 

"Oh, I get it now," Nick said as that arrogant smirk returned. "Isn't he a bit too innocent for you Louis? Or have you decided that you need a bit more of a challenge, ones who can't fight back?" 

"Fuck off," this time it was Niall who intervened. Hearing such an angry tone from the little blonde seemed odd, seemed like it wasn't something that happened often, or at least it shouldn't. 

"Why don't you go have Zayn just suck your dick again, or are you suddenly above cheating now?" His gaze quickly shifted into a scowl as he looked to Niall and Zayn. 

"Jesus Nick do you have nothing better to do then harass kids a good decade younger than you? Just because no one wants to touch your nasty dick doesn't mean you can take it out on everyone else," Louis replied smoothly as his fingers dipped under the collar of Harry's shirt and brushed over his collarbones. 

Nick's gaze moved back, "my nasty dick? If I remember correctly it wasn't all that long ago that you practically begged for it, so maybe next time think before you speak yeah? Make yourself look like less of an idiot."

Harry's body jerked slightly as he suddenly felt Louis' nails dig into his skin, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Nick. "Haven't quite broken him in yet? Still a bit jumpy wouldn't ya say?" Louis went to lunge, but Harry's arms wrapped around him first. "Just ignore him," Harry whispered hiding his face in Louis' neck hesitantly brushing his lips over the skin. It was an action that immediately had Louis back to his seat. 

More words were exchanged, but nothing else happened, at least nothing that Harry heard or paid attention to. He stayed octopused around Louis until their food came, and even then it took a minute before the boy released him to eat. 

Harry wanted to ask, he really did, but he didn't, at least not until they were alone. It wasn't until they were back in the car that Harry had the nerve to ask who he was. Why he spoke the words he spoke only to have Louis change the subject. Something about school, something that really didn't matter, just something that would allow him to weasel out of having to explain anything. Harry dropped it without another word because he didn't want to make Louis angry. 

Besides Liam, Louis was the first person to show a real interest in him that didn't dwell on the flowers or the fact that he was a bit odd acting. 

He let it go with an unsettling ease. 

For the rest of the ride to Harry's house the music was turned up and there was no talking. Just as before Louis walked Harry up to the door with a hand on his back, but there was no kiss before Louis turned to leave. 

Harry had been expecting another kiss like last time, and he was a bit disappointed when Louis just turned and went back to his car waiting until Harry was inside before leaving. 

Harry was awoken when he felt something warm press into his side. He let out a groan and fluttered his eyes open looking over to see Louis curled up to his side. "L-Louis?" The boy shushed him and curled closer letting out a soft hum when Harry wrapped his arms around him. Still half asleep Harry didn't have the energy to push it; he was already knocked out again without even realizing it. 

When he woke up Louis was gone and Harry couldn't recall if last night actually happened or not. The only evidence left was the faint scent of Louis' aftershave and how warm the spot that he previously occupied still was. 

Harry smiled when he saw the good morning text from Louis and was quick to text him back. He was pleasantly surprised when his phone began to ring. 

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Hi, what are you up so early for?"

"To talk to you. Listen, you and your mom really need to remember to lock up your windows before you go to bed, yeah?" Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he listened.

"Our rooms are upstairs…"

"I'm talking about the ones on the first floor," he said as if he was speaking to a child.

"Oh, right, okay."

"Good boy, I'm just looking out for you, but look I've gotta go, have a good day at school," Louis said before hanging up before Harry had a chance to actually respond. 

"Were you talking to someone?" Harry's mother asked after he came down the stairs.

"Yeah, Louis called wanted to wish me a good day at school," Harry responded with a shrug as he started eating his breakfast. 

"He seems like a nice boy, you should bring him over so we can properly meet," she said as she sipped her coffee and watched Harry nod. "Soon," he added between bites. 

Anytime that Liam wasn't at school made Harry nervous, made him a bit more fidgety and today was no different. People had a tendency to be a bit more brazen when they noticed that Liam wasn't around. Liam served as Harry's unofficial bodyguard. 

Harry made it through the first half of the day with only the few sly remarks here and there; it wasn't until the last half of the day that things got worse. He found himself shoved into a few lockers before he made it to his last class. While the teacher spoke he lightly touched the shoulder and winced knowing that a bruise was most likely going to form. 

After class he was greeted with a 'hey faggot,' Harry at this point really wanted to disappear. "Hey we're talking to you," the boy said again quickening his pace before shoving Harry into the lockers. He whined when the back of his head hit against the metal from the second shove, "trying to get closer to the fairies, huh?" The boy hissed out as he slammed his fist against Harry's stomach causing the boy to double over in pain. The opportunity was taken to rip off Harry's crown and stomp on the flowers laughing when Harry tried to stop him. 

"Now you're a tough guy? Trying to protect your flowers?" Another boy grabbed hold of harry and yanked him to the floor. They gave his body the opportunity to learn the feeling of their shoes in his stomach, in his ribs, and once or twice in his face. By this point Harry had curled up waiting for the hailing blows to end. 

It was a spit to his side and a last hiss of 'faggot' that ended everything. Harry stayed curled up making sure that they had left before he stumbled up grabbing what was left of his crown. 

Louis was a little unsettled as he waited for Harry, everyone for the most part had already cleared out and a group of boys walked out laughing about some 'faggot'. It suddenly made sense when Harry walked out more curled in on himself than Louis has ever seen. The second thing Louis noticed was the crumpled flowers that weren't on his head but hanging limply from his hand. 

As Harry got closer Louis could feel his anger rising, which escalated outrageously fast when he saw Harry crying. "What happened?" He asked meeting the boy half way and wrapping him up in a tight embrace. 

The pair stood there, and Louis waited patiently as Harry stuttered out what had happened. Louis was ready to kill; however, by now those kids were long gone and it would have to wait. First thing was to get Harry taken care of. "Come on love, let’s get ya home," Louis said helping the boy to the car. "Do ya think anything is broken?" He asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, Harry shook his head much to Louis' relief. 

"Do you want to go by a hospital in case?" Harry just shook his head, "no, no, I'll be fine." 

After checking his injuries Louis sent Harry off for a shower, which he may or may not have sat on the counter while Harry did so, which may or may not have lead to Harry practically having a heart attack when he got out. 

Unlike that morning Harry curled into Louis acting like the little spoon. Louis had no complaints as he wrapped his arms around the boy holding him close as plan upon plan unfolded in his head for tomorrow because Louis wasn't about to let this go so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just curious, but what do you guys think of the characters so far?
> 
> Do you guys like the direction this is heading in? 
> 
> Because for the most part I don't really have much planned out, I just sit down and start writing and sees where it takes me honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> Me continuing this will mostly depend on the feedback I receive on here and on Tumblr.
> 
> More tags and characters will be added as they are brought up.


End file.
